


An Adventure In Krogan

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [22]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Come Inflation, Drunk Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: A man who goes by the name David does his job in trying to put a stopper to the genophage - he has sex with krogan and sells the come to interested parties. Only, one night, he gets fucked over by someone unpleasant, and it ruins his entire night.
Relationships: Original Human Character(s)/Original Krogan Character(s)
Series: Monster fucking [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	An Adventure In Krogan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time, no see. But here's another commission that I hope you'll like, despite the rape towards the very end.

When I woke up, it was already late in the afternoon. I opened my eyes slowly, and the artificial sunlight filtered in through the big panorama windows. Dust danced in the bright rays, and the bed was so very warm and comfy. It was hard to get out, but business awaited.

So, I swung my legs over the edge, stretched, and got up. I took a shower and ate before taking the pills that would clean out my colon, along with pills that would make my insides hospitable for krogan cum. They would take a few minutes to work, and those minutes I used to pick out an outfit. I chose something I didn’t hold too dear, something I wouldn’t mind being ripped apart.

When the pills had kicked in, and I had dealt with that, I put a few snacks and drinks in my bag before going to the first bar.

I went to bars that catered specifically and exclusively to krogan. In these bars, I would let the krogan have a go at me. Didn’t matter how many - in fact, the more krogan that fucked me, the better. Not just because I got off on it - because I truly did - but because I did my part in combatting the genophage. By selling krogan cum, I earned a little extra credit on the side _and_ helped the krogan.

I figured it was a win-win situation.

I had a few routes I could pick from when it came to this special kind of barhopping. The first route would give me fewer, but bigger and more brute-ish customers, meaning less cum and thus less credits but a hotter experience. The second route was the polar opposite - lots of weaker and smaller customers, meaning more credits, but making for a less heated experience.

Looking up my bank details on my Omnitool, I decided to go for the second route. I needed the credits more than he needed the pleasure. Besides, I would still get fucked by countless krogan. It was all good.

The first bar I went to was a favorite of mine - good ol’ Golden Plates. Here, I found plenty krogan ready to get their dicks hard and deposit their cum in a willing partner. Especially after they had gotten a few drinks.

“Hey Farkan, you ugly bastard,” I called as I entered the bar, bag casually slung over my shoulder. The krogan behind the counter reared his head, potentially ready to charge at whoever called him an ugly bastard.

“David!” he bellowed when he saw who had called out his name, and roughly put down the jug he was cleaning. He didn’t come to greet me or headbutt me, for which I was grateful. I didn’t need a concussion, I needed credits.

“How ya doin’?” he called over the thrumming bass of the music playing.

“Same old, same old, can’t complain,” I shouted back, a grin tugging the corners of my lips up.

As the other krogan recognized my voice, they started shouting and bellowing. Some of them slammed their jugs down on their tables and the counter.

Clearly, they were happy I came by tonight.

“I’ll just set up camp, and then you guys can do what you do second-best after fighting,” I bellowed and grinned widely. As I marched through the bar, various krogan slammed their claws down on my shoulder and shouted my name, some grinning and others with far more sinister glints in their small eyes.

It was exhilarating.

“Ten minutes,” Farkan called, “then you’ll have your first customer.”

The bar was big but not the fanciest. The fancy clubs and bars didn’t allow for this kind of activity, and while it was a shame - I would have loved to bring fancy and snooty krogan to their knees - I still made plenty credits from the other establishments.

I reached the far end of the bar and went behind a door with a sign that read ‘private - G’. In this room, there was only a wall with a big gloryhole and a leather couch placed so that whoever sat in the couch had a perfect view of what happened by the wall with the hole.

The temperature was good - not too hot, not too cold - yet my fingers trembled slightly. I let my bag fall to the floor and nudged it over to the couch. From the bag I retrieved a bottle of lube and sat on the armrest of the couch. Nonchalantly leaning back, like I owned the place, I began fingering myself and gradually loosening up my asshole. Seeing as going to bars to get fucked by krogan was a regular occurrence, it didn’t take too long before I was comfortable having three fingers inside myself.

Naturally, a krogan cock was much bigger than my simple three fingers, but I liked the dull, burning ache from being stretched - especially when it was almost too much.

When the ten minutes were up, I was ready by the gloryhole and pushed my ass through the hole. The floor was covered with a lush carpet, and my toes curled slightly in it, the fluffy material tickling my skin.

I heard the soft click of the door opening and then closing, then the heavy, thudding footsteps of a krogan coming over to the gloryhole. My toes uncurled, and I let out a shaky sigh. The krogan touched my exposed ass, a low rumble rising up into his throat and his talons skating across my flesh before grabbing firmly.

“D’ya think ya can handle me?” the krogan rumbled and spread my cheeks none-too-gently, lining up his cock with my already well-lubed hole. I could feel the flared head - big and wide and oh, so wonderfully warm - rub against me. I didn’t get a chance to answer his - most likely rhetorical - question before he shoved forward, the fat and wide head of his cock catching on my hole and forcing it open, making me gasp in surprise and then howl in delight.

“Yes!” I gasped and pushed back the best I could with the wall being in the way. The pain was there, for sure, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been the very first time I had let a krogan fuck my ass. That had been almost too much. But as time had passed by, and I found out about selling krogan cum to try and prevent the genophage, I had gained more experience with krogan, and it had turned from borderline unbearable to downright delightful.

The krogan growled and slammed forward with a force that buried his cock completely in my ass. I cried out and put my hands flat against the wall around me, automatically clenching down around the massive cock. It wasn’t very long, but it was thick as all hell and stretched me so good. The prominent ridges along the shaft rubbed against my insides, nearly making me lose my damn mind.

When I clenched, the krogan let out a loud bellow and grabbed my ass hard, grinding firmly against me to get his cock as deep as possible. It was an amazing feeling, and I couldn’t help a throaty whine.

There was a burning ache where his cock stretched me, but it was dull and only served to make me feel even better when the krogan pulled back, only to slam hard and fast inside again, and again, and again. He was relentless. His cock had a thick head and even thicker shaft before tapering the slightest bit by his four heavy balls. Along the sides of the shaft were a series of small knots that rubbed _so well_ against my inner walls, making pleasure spark behind my closed eyes with each brutal, relentless thrust.

The krogan let a deep rumble echo in the almost-empty room before increasing the speed and intensity. The wall rocked slightly, despite being sturdy, even by krogan standards, as he fucked into me. His sharp talons dug into my flesh and sent twinges of pain through me, and I absolutely loved it.

“So tight,” he snarled and pulled out completely before letting the flared head rub against my hole again. “Do ya want me to continue?”

“Yes!” I gasped and sagged as the cock was pulled out. Despite multiple sessions and countless hours of preparation, it was still unnatural for my body to let anything in my ass, let alone something as big as a krogan cock.

The krogan chuckled, a deep and rumbling sound that seemed to make my very body vibrate.

When he didn’t continue, simply slipped the head of his cock over my hole and only _just_ pressed the tip inside a few times, I whined and whimpered. I even tried wiggling in an enticing manner.

“Please, fuck me, I need you to fuck and come in me,” I whimpered and opened my eyes. There was nothing but an empty wall in front of me. A painting would do nicely there.

The krogan seemed spurred on by my words, if the low growl was anything to go by. He kept circling my hole for a few seconds, but the words I was about to say died on my tongue when he finally, _finally_ , pushed inside again. The sound I made was very undignified, somewhere between a grunt and a guttural moan, but it felt so good to have him in my ass again.

The krogan immediately set the same brutal, relentless pace that made the wall rock and squeak under the sudden force. I couldn’t help but let out a string of nonsensical curses, broken up only by a moan or a sharp cry here and there.

“Wanna ram into ya for hours,” the krogan growled and spread my cheeks further, fucking me like his life depended on it, “wanna fill ya with my cum until it leaks out of ya.”

“Please,” I gasped, “please, please do! That’s what I’m here for!” My fingers curled against the wall, and I closed my eyes again while my mouth remained open, a sloppy portal from which a plethora of pathetic sounds fell. As if I was nothing but a dumb cumslut, my tongue lolled out of my mouth, and I panted heavily.

Seemingly taking the words to heart, the krogan picked up the pace and intensified the thrusts, making me cry out in pain-riddled pleasure. 

The krogan only needed another minute before he came, bellowing and growling loudly and grinding hard against me as his massive cock spurted out a huge load deep inside me.

“Fuck, please, fill me with your cum! I need it, I need you to fill me!” I moaned and clenched down around the thick cock, making the krogan roar and grind firmly against me as even more cum was released into me. I could practically hear the credits roll in. Going this route had been the right choice.

I hung my head forward and breathed deeply, closing my eyes a sliver and feeling sweat bead on my forehead. When he deemed his work done, the krogan pulled out with a sloppy sound.

“Keep up the good work,” he growled and slapped my ass. I let out a weak chuckle and waited until I heard the door open and close before I left the wall and went to my bag on wobbly legs. Here, I grabbed a small bottle of pills that would regulate my body temperature so the krogan cum wouldn’t get bad. I also grabbed a quick bite to eat before the next krogan came knocking on the door.

This one wasn’t as aggressive as the first one, but he did deliver an enormous load of cum that, combined with the first load, made my stomach bulge slightly.

“Oh yes, yes yes yes, give it to me!” I moaned and pushed back against the krogan, clenching down around his thick, throbbing cock and making him come with a deafening bellow. The krogan’s bellow was soon reduced to a growl, and he ground hard against me, ensuring that his precious cum wouldn’t go to waste. There was no cervix for the cock to penetrate, but if I had had one, that would have happened, I was sure of it - it reached so deep it was nearly painful. But oh, how good it felt! It was so fantastic, so wonderful, and I couldn’t help throaty moans as thick ropes of cum ended up deep in inside me. The feeling made my own cock throb and jerk, and while I wanted to touch myself, I knew it would be so much better later on in the night. I would be better off waiting.

I clenched hard around the cock again, and the krogan’s grip of my ass tightened as he ground against me.

Having four balls to empty took a while, and the more cum he deposited in me, the looser his grip got. After a few minutes, he pulled out and stepped back, giving my ass a firm pat.

“I hope you’ll be here again tomorrow,” he rumbled as he headed for the door, “I’ve got some friends who would love to try you.”

“You can always count on me,” I replied, and the krogan let out a low chuckle. Then the door opened and closed again.

Letting myself rest for a minute or two, I figured it was time to head to next bar. Naturally, the remaining krogan weren’t too enthused about it, but after I promised I would be back the following night, the bouncer let me go without too much hassle.

My next destination was a smaller, dingier bar. It was hidden in an alley where only those who really _wanted_ to find it _could_ find it. The krogan there were rough and brutal, and I left the place with an abundance of marks that would linger for weeks.

Speaking of experience, I knew they would last.

The next bar was a little more luxurious than the previous, which meant that the krogan behaved nicer and posher. At least on the outside. Once I entered the backroom and the bartender announced it was ready, they all came flocking for a chance to use me.

And oh, how they used me. At least four krogan got to enjoy my service, and when I left this bar, my stomach bulged like it was home to one of their offspring. Thinking of all the credits I could earn from tonight, I went to the next bar.

This one had a reputation for hosting the worst of the worst when it came to krogan. Not outright criminals or scum, but the roughest, meanest, most brute-ish krogan to traverse the galaxy. They could easily _be_ criminals or outlaws, but despite their appearance and behavior, I knew they wouldn’t hurt me. Not knowingly, at least.

“What’s up, krogan, your man David is back!” I shouted and stepped in after paying the bouncer. The music was loud, but my voice was distinctive and cut through the air like a knife through warm butter. The krogan turned their heads and hollered when they saw who it was who demanded their attention.

“Backroom’s all ready for you, David,” the bouncer said, and I gave him a slap on the shoulder, grinning widely.

High on dopamine, I walked through the bar and glanced at the sunken pit where a pair of varren fought, clearly a fight for their very lives. They screeched and whined while krogan shouted and bellowed, shoving their fists into the air and cheering for the varren they had bet on.

The snarling and screeching could be heard from the backroom where I slung my backpack onto the couch and went to the stall that had been set up for my convenience. It had a padded bench attached to it that went through the gloryhole, perfect for lying on and showing off my ass and long, muscular legs.

I undressed and laid down on the bench, eagerly awaiting my first customer.

I didn’t have to wait long.

The door was opened and then closed with a loud slam, and the sound had a shiver racing down my spine. I wanted to see who it was, how big the krogan was, if he was already naked and erect, but I suppressed the urge to turn my head and remained on the bench, humming softly and vaguely swaying my ass in the hopes it looked inviting and alluring.

“Theeeere you are, David,” the krogan growled, and if my hearing didn’t betray me, I would say he sounded drunk, or at the very least tipsy. This was further confirmed when he stumbled into the room and bumped into the couch.

I sighed inwardly - there was always at least one drunk customer. I just felt lucky it was so late in the night.

“Come ‘ere, ya lil pyjak,” he rumbled and stumbled over to the stall where he grabbed my ass and forcefully spread my cheeks to line up his huge cock with my already well-used hole. I couldn’t help a wanton moan and closed my eyes slightly, letting the drunk krogan do as he pleased. As long as he came in me, I didn’t care how it happened or how long it would take. I knew, however, that if it took too long, the other patrons of the bar would ram down the door and fight for the right to fill my ass with their cum.

The thought was most arousing, and I relaxed my body as the krogan bumped his flared head against the rim of my hole. It took him a few tries, but he eventually managed to push inside me and make me moan loudly, a sound he repeated.

He was too drunk to really set a proper pace. It was mostly sloppy, shallow thrusts that didn’t _really_ do anything for my own arousal, but the feel of his cock in me was still very enjoyable. So, I let him fuck me until there was a loud pounding on the door. Automatically, I turned my head, knowing full well that I wouldn’t be able to see anything for the stall.

“Are you done soon, Brukar?” a gruff voice demanded to know, and the roughness of the voice sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted that krogan to fuck me. I bet he would show me a _lovely_ time.

Brukar didn’t stop fucking me, simply kept up the weak pace, and I reckoned that he needed to have consumed _a lot_ of alcohol to be this drunk and sloppy.

“Brukar!” the other krogan growled and stepped into the room, slamming the door shut.

“Whaaat?” Brukar asked and stopped thrusting for long enough to be punched in the jaw. I heard the impact, and the drunk krogan ended up pulling out of me, making me whine, before he tumbled to the floor.

I turned my head in that direction and leaned up on my elbows, still knowing I couldn’t see a damn thing.

Next thing I knew, another pair of sharp claws grabbed my ass cheeks and spread them, allowing for a genuinely thick and heavy krogan cock to press against my hole. I moaned throatily and felt another shiver all the way down in my cock that was squished between my body and the bench. It throbbed.

“Oohh yeah, that’s it,” I groaned and leaned my head against my hands, pushing back to chase the cock. A second later, it was rather forcefully shoved inside me, and I saw stars behind closed eyes. The krogan let out a low rumble and smacked my ass hard, making me yelp softly and clench around him, to which he growled and forced his cock as deep as it could go.

“Fuck, David, how are you so tight after having done this all night?” the krogan growled and began thrusting hard and fast, slamming all four balls firmly against my ass and making me let out ungodly loud moans.

“Your cock is just so big,” I panted, each word broken up by a powerful thrust, and grabbed the padded bench tightly, my body jerking slightly forward with each thrust. The krogan rumbled out a pleased sound and shifted his position slightly. The new angle meant he could get even deeper, and it made me howl in delight.

“Oh fuck, yeah, that’s it, that’s it, keep going,” I begged like a common whore and let my moans and whimpers fill the room to spur him on. Each move filled me with delight, and my level of arousal was through the fucking roof, this krogan was fucking me _just right_.

“Keep it up, keep talkin’, pretty thing,” the krogan growled and slid his claws up to my waist, gripping tightly and pounding into me like his very life depended on it. There was one particular thrust that made me see stars and let out a very undignified yelp. I clenched the bench harder and closed my eyes tightly, sinful sounds spilling from my lips over and over as the krogan slammed into me.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” I gasped and dared lift myself on the bench, just enough that I could snake a hand between myself and the soft leather to stroke myself. Each word was punctuated by a rough thrust, and more stars appeared behind closed eyelids. “You could fuck me all night, couldn’t you?”

“If others weren’t waiting,” the krogan replied, and there was a twinge of disappointment in his voice, but he didn’t let it get to him. He simply kept fucking me like a beast in heat, and it didn’t take long for me to finish.

My asshole fluttering and pulsating around his thick cock, he came soon after with a deafening roar, and he pulled me as close as he could to bury himself deep inside me. I kept furiously stroking myself, and my hole demanded more of his cum, clenching and milking him thoroughly. I could feel his massive body shudder and press more insistently against me, his claws trying to haul me further back and no doubt leaving marks.

I spilled all over the pretty leather bench and couldn’t bring myself to care. The owner would make sure the room was thoroughly cleaned, anyway. Right now, the only thing I cared about was the hot, sticky cum that the krogan kept releasing into me. 

“Keep going, keep going,” I panted and opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy, and I let out a raspy moan, letting myself fall against the bench, not in the slightest caring that I would have my own cum on my stomach and chest.

I had had that so often.

“Desperate little whore,” was all the krogan said. He did small, shallow thrusts that had me gasping and whimpering in pleasure. When he didn’t have any more cum to spill into me, he pulled out with a squelchy pop and smacked my ass firmly, making me yelp.

“Can’t wait to see you again another night.”

“Right back at you, you big brute,” I all but purred, relishing in the krogan’s low, rumbling chuckle before he left the room, the door slamming shut.

Alone for a few minutes, I got up on wobbly legs and went to the couch, grabbing a quick snack and something to drink.

Tonight was a good night. It had gone really well so far - all of my customers had been polite and fucked me so goddamn amazingly. Well, save for the drunkard who was still lying by the couch, passed out, but that was to be expected. There was one every night - I had gotten used to it.

There was a scratch at the door, but no one entered. Likely another drunk. I sighed inwardly but prepared to do my job.

“One moment!” I called, wiped my mouth, and hurried to lie on the bench again. Once comfortable, I called out for my next customer and let them know that I was ready.

There was another scratching at the door, and just before I got annoyed, the door opened to let him in.

“Hey there,” I crooned in a sugar-sweet voice and swayed my ass sensually as well as I could. There was a light screech, and here, the alarm bells should have gone off. Krogan didn’t _screech_ \- they growled and bellowed and snarled and rumbled. Not _screech_.

But in my blissfully fucked-out condition, I barely registered the sound, just registered that there was _someone_ in the room, and that that meant they probably - hopefully - wanted to fuck me.

“I’m right here, ready and well-prepared for you.” The words were drawn out into a drawl, my voice slightly slurry. I should probably head home, but there was one final customer to take care of, and I would be damned if I would let those extra credits go.

Small feet with long claws padded over the floor, and this was where another alarm bell should have rung. Krogan were heavy creatures, they didn’t _pad_ \- they stomped and trotted and trampled. Not _pad_.

But I let the creature get close and kept swaying my ass the slight bit that I could, hoping to entice it. Judging by its high-pitched hiss, I did a good job.

Finally, this was where my alarms went off - a hiss? That _definitely_ wasn’t very krogan behavior, not even from a drunk one. But before I had a chance to get away, the creature was rutting against my ass, and I could feel its claws scratch against my lower back and waist.

“Get off,” I hissed and tried to wiggle free, but the beast was much stronger and heavier than I - it had me pinned against the bench. I couldn’t get away.

“Get _off_!” I shouted and attempted a kick at its face that only hit empty air. Damned these soundproof backrooms, no one would hear me!

There was another high-pitched hiss, then a screech, and the beast managed to somehow spread my cheeks, and I felt its cock plop against my hole. However, it carried an unpleasant surprise - there wasn’t just one cock, but _two_.

“What the fuck,” I whispered, and before I could do anything, the beast had inserted one of its cocks in my hole. Try as I might, I couldn’t get free, and the beast screeched lowly as it started thrusting.

Finally, I managed to connect the dots - a varren. This creature was a varren. A varren was fucking me.

“Hell fucking no way I’m going to let a varren fuck me!” But even though I tried getting up, the varren was much too strong and much too heavy. It pinned me down against the bench and thrust deep and hard, its paws weighing down on my lower back.

This was bad. If I didn’t get the varren off me, it would end up ruining my haul for the night. Varren cum was heavy and thicker than any other creature’s, and it would clot together and create a sort of plug that would result in being unable to get the krogan cum out. Not to mention that varren cum would make it close to impossible to distinguish krogan cum from varren cum.

In short - I really needed to get away before this beast came in me.

But no matter how hard I squirmed, and no matter how much I kicked out at the varren, it didn’t let go. It seemed dead set on fucking me and ruining tonight’s haul, even if it had no way of knowing just how bad it would be.

The struggling seemed to only spur the varren on, making it hiss and screech and thrust deeper into my well-used hole. I knew there was little point in shouting for help - the room was completely soundproof, and even if someone _did_ hear me and came in to see what all the fuss was about, they would probably just laugh at my misfortune.

“Get _off_!” I snarled and kicked again, hitting absolutely nothing. The varren pushed one of its cock even deeper in me while the other slid over the cleft of my ass and dripped pre-cum on my lower back. I could feel it already begin to harden as the beast kept fucking me, and I feared that it might be too late, that the damage had already been done. That didn’t mean, however, that I was done fighting.

With my legs spread and a cock deep in my ass, fighting was difficult, but I gave it my all, until sweat trickled down my face and I could feel my muscles strain and scream in protest. Straining and clenching didn’t help - if anything, it made matters worse. Feeling the convulsing muscles of my asshole, the varren screeched and thrust harder and faster, penetrating me with all its might.

“Stop, get off me,” I demanded, but with each and every powerful thrust, my voice grew weaker. I knew I couldn’t convince the beast to stop.

I was doomed to lie here and take its cock until it, eventually, came. Both its cocks twitched and spurted out generous amounts of cum - warm, sticky, and heavy, and even as it came, I could feel the cum start to clot together.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” I cursed and bit down on my knuckles as the beast emptied itself. It hissed loudly and pushed deep inside me, and just when I thought it was done, I felt the bases of its cocks swell and inflate until they reached the size of a grown man’s closed fist. I could do little else than curse and hammer my fist against the bench as the varren knotted me.

This was it. Tonight’s haul was officially fucked up. I would have to work double-time the next couple of days to cover this incident.

And of course, no one could _ever_ know that a varren had fucked me.

That would simply be too mortifying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
